veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
'Veep Season 1 '''premiered on April 22, 2012 and ended on June 10, 2012. Summary Selina Meyer, the Vice President of the United States, finds the job nothing like she imagined. Plot Selina Meyer, a former Senator from Maryland who ran unsuccessfully for President in the 2012 election, becomes Vice President of the United States under President Stuart Hughes, who Selina feels is purposely shutting her out of the process of Government. She is accompanied by her body-man Gary Walsh, Chief of Staff Amy Brookheimer, personal assistant Sue Wilson, Director of Communications Mike McLintock, and new-comer Dan Egan. About half-way through her first year as Veep, Selina wants the implementation of a Clean Jobs Commission to be her legacy. The commission will place sanctions on polluters and give tax relief to the good guys. However, she wants to place an ex-oil guy on the taskforce, angering Senator Andrew Doyle, who agrees to support the bill only because Meyer threaten to add someone who is even more oily. Hughes, desperate to get the ailing economy back on track, wants attention to be fully on his Fiscal Responsibility Bill--so much so, that the Clean Jobs Bill is tossed away. Angry, Selina tries to get the bulk of Clean Jobs on to an amendment on the Fiscal Responsibility Bill. A tie vote in the Senate on the amendment--known as the Macauley amendment--means that Selina must vote on whether or not she will keep what she has worked on for years: Approving the amendment will solidify her legacy, but POTUS wants her to vote against it. Selina ultimately votes against the amendment. Selina begins feeling incredibly undermined by Hughes, who she thinks is going to replace her on the ticket when he runs for re-election. After new approval ratings come in at 66% disapprove, an Ohio Congressman--Roger Furlong--refuses to accept an endorsement. Selina, angered with everything that has happened over her time as VP, cries during an interview, gaining sympathy from people all over the country. Furlong then accepts the endorsement and, just before Selina can celebrate, Furlong reveals that he is opening an investigation into the Macauley amendment and what went on with it. Cast Main cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson Episodes Reception The first season received generally positive reviews from television critics. Review aggregator site Metacritic gave the season a score of 72 out of 100 based on reviews from 30 critics. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 71% approval rating with an average rating of 6.1 out of 10 based on 31 reviews. The site's consensus reads, "The jokes are funny and Julia Louis-Dreyfus is great in the lead, but ''Veep is still working to find its voice." Hank Stuever of The Washington Post praised the series, writing: "Thanks to Louis-Dreyfus, and the show's remarkable knack for dialogue and timing, Veep is instantly engaging and outrageously fun." Rob Brunner of Entertainment Weekly gave the season a positive review calling it "Charmingly goofy as ever, Louis-Dreyfus isn't quite believable as a Vice President – even a sitcom VP whose lack of gravitas is the show's central joke. But she's still a joy to watch, especially when she shows off that famous gift for physical comedy." Maureen Ryan of The Huffington Post gave the show a lukewarm review, writing: "Despite the clear talents of the assembled cast, Veep merely reinforces what most people already think and revisits territory many other politically-oriented movies and TV shows have thoroughly covered." Brian Lowry of Variety gave the show a negative review and called it a "show about an always-second office becomes second-tier TV." Gallery Episode-02-04-1920.jpg Episode-03-1024.jpg Episode-05-1024.jpg Episode-02-1024.jpg Episode-04-1024.jpg Episode-01-1024.jpg Episode-06-1024.jpg Episode-03.jpg